Those Beautifully Expressive Eyes
by Sparkleish
Summary: Ichimaru loved the fear in people's eyes as he walked past. It was a thrill. Though he loved those beautifully expressive eyes more. OneShot. GinxKira.


Well, it's … 1am exactly, and I have the biggest GinxIzuru craving

Well, it's … 1am exactly, and I have the _biggest _GinxIzuru craving. So, this is what has come from that addiction _that I totally and entirely blame on you. _Yes, you know who you are. So. On with the fanfic then?

Just so you know, despite what I write, I adore Gin and Izuru both xD I just like messing with them both sometimes. And this has a happy ending as well … kinda. Depends on how you look at it I guess.

Another warning, this is incredibly cliché xD And also, if you think this deserves to be an M, could you tell me? I don't think so, but I'm wary, so there we go.

Disclaimer: Please. Do you think if I owned Bleach I would be writing this?

--

Everyone was always wary of Ichimaru Gin. They didn't trust him, and they didn't turn their back to him if they could help it. If he started walking behind someone, they would stop and turn around. Even walking _next_ to someone made them uncomfortable. A brief touch would have most lieutenants and lower scurrying, while it had the Captains preparing Kidou, or reaching for their swords. No, no-one was stupid enough to let Ichimaru Gin anywhere _near _them.

And the silver-haired man _loved_ it.

Seeing fear in people's eyes as he walked past. Seeing terror that he would turn on them, or hell, just talk to them. Seeing the untrustworthy attitudes sent his way was one of the best feelings he could describe. No-one underestimated him, and everyone was prepared for the worst whenever they were around him. He would turn to them with a sly grin, and watch them run with a laugh leaving his thin lips.

And so when there was that one, absolutely devoting boy … What could he do apart from investigate?

He was as wary as the rest. He was as scared of him as the rest. He was as uncomfortable around him as the rest. But he _adored_ him. He doted on his Captain, hurried to obey his every wish and command, and never questioned a word he said. He could see the cloud of fright at failing him every time their eyes met, and although he loved that just as much as he loved seeing it on anyone else … It was always clouded by that inane idea to please. All the time. Constantly.

And of course, Ichimaru Gin had to test how far this desire to please went. He would not be doing his duty as the most feared Captain of the Gotei Thirteen if he didn't, right? It was his job to test, and confuse, and cause terror.

It had started out simply enough. Giving the boy endless tasks to do, sending him from one end of the Sereitei to the other on as many meaningless and tedious tasks he could think of. He didn't give the blonde a moment's rest, as even when he ran out of tasks he would find the most boring paperwork he could and give it to him to complete. And while he did it? He would watch. His feet placed on the table, leaning back in his chair idly, watching the blush slowly darken on the boy's cheeks from the keen observations of the older male.

If anything, Gin loved that more then the terror and fright; the blush. The soft colouring that started at his nose, running outwards until his whole face was pale pink, which would then start to darken as embarrassment took him over further. The nervousness that was in his very posture, showing that he _daren't_ look up in case he fell eye to eye with his mysterious Captain. Oh, Gin adored every minute.

But apart from that soft blush, there were no signs that the blonde resented the silver-haired man in any way. He never complained, not once, and accepted any job he was given gracefully, with a polite murmur of 'Hai, Taichou' and he would be away and doing whatever he had been set. And so, Ichimaru pushed harder.

"Kira-kun."

His tone was teasing, dragging out the word longer then was necessary. The male looked up, his blue eyes wide and wary. Gin's perpetual smile widened. Oh, he loved those eyes. They showed exactly what he needed to see.

"Come here."

The boy didn't even hesitate for a second. He stood up, stepping around his desk and momentarily forgetting about the paperwork still lying there. That soft blush from the constant staring was adorning his cheeks softly, and Gin couldn't wait to see that colour darken into a stark red. He knelt down in front of the desk, his head bowed politely, and the older male could only be disappointed that those beautifully expressive eyes and pink-tinted cheeks were hidden from him.

"What do you need, Taichou?"

"Aa, now that's a very difficult question, Kira-kun. I need lots of things."

The blonde paused for a second, not lifting his head, which only prevented the pale-skinned male from seeing the darkened flush.

"What do you need from me, Taichou?"

"A much better inquiry."

Gin's voice was almost a purr. He could almost _feel_ the blonde grow warier, and it certainly didn't help as he rose from his desk and walked around it slowly, his hands placed neatly inside his sleeves, hiding the pale skin from view. He stood in front of his Lieutenant, watching the blonde slowly raise his head, those _wonderful_ eyes looking up at him with more expression then should be possible for one person.

"Stand, Lieutenant. And look at me."

He didn't even hesitate. A couple of seconds later the blonde was looking up, and a couple of seconds after that he was pressed against wall, his arms pinned above his head, thin, freezingly cold lips playing across his. The yelp of surprise was swallowed by Gin plunging his tongue into the other boy's mouth, the muscle just as cold as the rest of the feared Captain. Nothing about him was warm; just cold, icy and bitter.

"You trust me, don't you, Kira-kun?"

There wasn't even a pause of silence.

"Hai, T-Taichou."

There was a soft purr of delight, and instantly teeth were attacking the blonde's neck, the hand that wasn't pinning Izuru's hands above his head trailing soft patterns on the inside of his thighs and lower stomach. That _gorgeous_ blush began to spread down his cheeks, staining them a beautiful red, and those eyes … No! He wasn't allowed to shut his eyes! Gin let out a growl, biting down on the blonde's neck.

"Keep your eyes open, Kira-kun."

"H-Hai, Taichou."

And that was when Ichimaru Gin decided that there was nothing he could do that would cause Kira to fault for even a second in the commands set by his superior. Whatever it was, whatever was ordered, however cruel or unjust it was, the blonde would not stop to think about disobeying his beloved Captain. And when he stood there, having to hold the exhausted Lieutenant up lest he fall, that blonde head resting heavily on his shoulder, soft pants brushing across the skin on his neck … He realized something.

He loved the fear in his Lieutenant's eyes. He loved the terror. He loved the caution. He loved the expression that poured from them. He loved the devotion that shone in those crystal orbs of his. He loved the blush that spread across his cheeks. He loved the way it could be brought on by the smallest thing. He loved the way it lasted for hours. He loved the way he could control the blonde with no resistance. He loved how he bended to his will. But while Ichimaru Gin knew all that before … what he never realized was that he loved Kira.

It was a shame that the most feared Captain in the Gotei Thirteen became the most hated only a week later. Because when he saw those eyes, looking at him with such despair and betrayal shining there … It actually hurt. It took all of his effort to keep his grin in place, to not be distracted or bothered by those beautifully expressive eyes that looked at him like he had just torn out his heart and stood on it.

It was strange, Ichimaru Gin decided as he laid in a pool of his own blood. It was strange how, of all the people he had killed, of all the lives he had destroyed, of all the greed and loathing for every single pathetic excuse for a shinigami in all of Sereitei … He could look straight up into those brilliant blue orbs, see them covered and hidden, emotions locked deep within him, not even hate allowed within that gorgeous blue … and regret it all.

Just because it was all his fault.

--

_Christ_ that was sappy at the end, wasn't it? It wasn't meant to be quite as bad as that … And I've _just_ realized that the end is quite confusing. The last paragraph is set further in the future, Kira having killed Gin. Or, if you don't like to think of him dying … injured him … badly?

Reviews are loved muchly.


End file.
